Everyday life with a saiyan and monster girls
by Golden Gangstar
Summary: The description is inside so please read first and then comment later
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own dragon ball or monster musume**

"Kamehameha" speech

 **'Kamehameha' inner thoughts or narration**

 **It has been several decades since the defeat of majin buu and with the help of the dragon balls humanity forgot about majin buu's terrible deeds but then something new arose, the discovery of real life monsters at first the government kept them hidden since they saw them as threats to humanity but then that all changed when the government of japan passed the extra species exchange law which allowed monsters to live with human hosts and get used to human society, the saiyans (Which miraculously repopulated), namekians, arcosians, and surprisingly a majin race decided that they would also make their presences known by pretending to be monsters as well even if in reality they are actually aliens that could destroy the planet if you piss them off too much, our story focuses on a saiyan adventurer by the name of Erito who was travelling the world fighting and meeting all kinds of monsters he had also been trained by the original z-fighters since he used to work as a time patroller for the supreme kai of time chronoa, for him it didn't matter if he lost a fight he was just glad that he could be able to push his limits to become stronger, but he decided to take a break from all the fighting and sign up for the extraspecies exchange program**

 ** _(Japan)_**

 **As the sun rose up in japan a certain young saiyan woke up from his peaceful sleep, he stretched is body and left his room as quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake up his other two roommates that were currently sleeping**

 **he went into the kitchen and made some pancakes (By the way Erito is self-taught in cooking since obviously he didn't have his parents when he was travelling the world) he started to eat his food In the typical saiyan style and finished eating his huge breakfast he also left some leftovers for his roommates in the microwave he was about to go to the living room to watch TV his saiyan hearing picked up the sound of someone's bones getting crushed, Erito let out a deep sigh and muttered** "godammit miia" **Erito put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared from the living room so he could then reappear in front of miia who was unintentionally chocking Kurusu kimihito the human host**

"Miia let him go before you kill him" **said Erito who was getting annoyed by miia's "love" toward kimihito or what she calls him by, darling, Erito took it upon himself to keep kimihito alive… unless he dies of natural causes that is**

"Geez you're always ruining my fun Erito" **miia said pouting at Erito** "If you call almost killing someone with your tail fun then count me out, oh and kimihito" **said Erito to make sure kimihito was paying attention** "Hm what is it Erito do you need me to cook you something **?" asked kimihito who finally recovered from being chocked by miia's tail** "No I already ate I just wanted to tell you I left some pancakes in the microwave in case you want one, now if you'll excuse me I'll go take a bath"

 **(Later that day)**

 **After having to bail out kimihito from another incident with miia in the bathroom he went to watch TV in the living room while the other two were eating breakfast… and smith was there too mainly just to remind kimihito about what he can and cannot do to Miia and Erito while they're staying there, she also mentioned something about not having sex with an extraspecies and vice versa but Erito didn't really care about it, he was watching his favorite show when all of the sudden he heard a loud crash in the kitchen he saw miia tackle kimihito**

"What's going on this time smith?" **Asked Erito who sounded more bored than interested** "Oh miia is just excited that darling is going to take her on a date" **responded smith**

"Wait what I didn't agree to that Ms. Smith!" exclaimed **kimihito who was still struggling to get miia's tail off of him**

"Well too bad, as a Host you have to makes sure that extraspecies like miia can integrate into society without any problems basically spend time with her in and out of the house, _oh and don't you dare take her to a love hotel got it_ " **said smith in a menacing tone**

 **Kimihito was scared by the threat smith told him but he managed to recompose himself** "Uhh Ms. Smith isn't that the coordinators job" **asked kimihito but before smith could respond miia dragged him off towards their date**

"Soo you want me to follow them in case they do opposite of what you said" **asked Erito**

"Yes I wouldn't be surprised if they did, just make sure you help them out of trouble without getting noticed and try to hide your tail so you don't attract any unnecessary attention" **replied smith**

"Okay I'll talk to you telepathically if something does happen" **and with that he went out the door and started to fly where kimihito and miia were having their date at**

 **(Later that day)**

 **After tailing miia and kimihito for half the day Erito was about to go back home when all of the sudden he heard two people laughing not the type of laughing you get from a good joke or prank but it's the type only big assholes would do, he turned around to see what was going only to see miia slap kimihito who blocked her from her real targets who were laughing their asses off and then left so miia and kimihito could deal with the crowd of people who were currently taking pictures of miia which made her feel uncomfortable**

"Why do people always make such a fuss about this, well it's time to break it up" **Erito hardened his glare which made all the phone's blow up in the people's hands luckily they were just small harmless explosions, kimihito took this opportunity to escape the mob of people, just when he thought they were both in the clear Erito saw kimihito take miia to the one place smith told them not to go… A love hotel**

 **'Kimihito you dumbass!' Erito quickly contacted smith to tell her the whole situation**

 **(Skipping…Skipping to the part where smith breaks in since I'm too lazy to write the part where miia was begging kimihito to do you know what to her)**

"M-Ms. Smith how did you know we were here?!" **exclaimed kimihito** "I had Erito follow you to make sure you didn't get in trouble" **Erito waved at them with grin that resembled one of a certain saiyan**

 **After Erito and the others were about to leave the love hotel they encountered two familiar assholes which coincidently were also in the love hotel and they didn't hesitate to make crude jokes about miia this pissed her off she was at verge of attacking them but before she could do anything he saw the man get kneed in the gut by Erito he then proceeded to karate chop the woman behind her neck rendering her unconscious letting her drop unceremoniously on the ground**

"Geez I thought they would never shut up, let's go back home before anything else happens" **and with that they all headed home**

 **(Kimihito's home)**

 **Smith was finishing up bandaging kimihito's cheek which was bruised by miia's tail slap when she finished she turned towards Erito** "You know Erito you broke the no hitting humans rule from the extraspecies exchange law I could get you sent back home" **said smith Erito just shrugged** "So, they deserved it and also I had my tail hidden so they'll think I'm human and not an extraspecies **" Erito started to drink some tea he made when he saw miia nervously peeking beside the door**

"Hey miia what are you doing over there" **asked Erito who stood up from his seat which made miia back off from the door and enter the room** "Why…why did you that for me?" **asked miia who had her expression shadowed by her hair**

"Oh that well other than them being pricks I couldn't let them say those horrible things about you even if you are a lamia it shouldn't change the fact that you are girl there are you satisfied now?" **he noticed that miia wasn't moving or saying anything which started to worry him but before he could say anything miia's tail shot forward wrapping around Erito's neck, basically he's being strangled to death**

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DARLING WHO SHOULD'VE DONE IT YOU STUPID MONKEY!' **miia exclaimed in pure anger**

 **A few moments later miia stopped chocking Erito and apologized to him saying that her emotions got the better of her, meanwhile smith was about to leave when she asked "** by the way 'Darling' how did you get that bruise mark on you cheek" **he quickly responded** "I fell down some stairs!" **and with that smith took her leave**

 **Everything returned to normal Erito went into the living room to watch more of Dr. Slump meanwhile behind him miia tackled kimihito to the ground… again trying to do it (If you know what I'm sayin 'YEEEEAAAAAAAAHH'….. I won't apologize for what I just did) usually he would do something about it but he decided it was best for him to deal with miia this time luckily before anything too erotic happened…**

"Oh by the way 'darling' what's for dinner tonight?" **said smith as she conveniently came at the right time before miia and kimihito would get it on and in front of Erito, after a little argument between kimihito and smith everyone was eating but….**

"Oh miia before I forgot you left this back at the love hotel" **said smith as she had one of miia's panties in her hand, miia screamed out of shock and quickly grabbed her panties**

 **(Preview)**

 **Wow who would've thought having a date with miia almost cost kimihito to get arrested but that's all in the past now it's on to the future where… wait kimihito gets kidnapped by a harpy!? And Erito is chasing down a bad guy with a centaur!? Geez what kind of trouble did they get themselves into this time, well you'll have to find in the next chapter 'kimihito kidnapped!?, A centaur and a saiyan fight crime!'**

 **AN: I hope you guys will enjoy this new fanfiction that I wrote I just couldn't get the idea out of my head so I decided to write it (Actually I have a lot of ideas for dragon ball crossovers I just don't want to write all of them since it would take longer to finish the other stories I'm working on right now, Oh and also I don't know why but I keep picturing suu in piccolo's clothes it would be cool to see some fan art of suu in piccolo's clothes**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own dragon ball or monster musume**

"Kamehameha" Speech

 **'Kamehameha' Inner thoughts or narration**

"Hey kimihito where do you want me to put these clothes at" **Erito said while carrying a basket of clothing** "You can put them right where you are" **said kimihito who was busy hanging the clothing in the balcony of the house** "Hm ok then I'll be back with more of my clothes" **Erito said as he headed indoors to retrieve more of his clothes meanwhile miia came out to help kimihito hang up her clothes**

"Oh miia I thought you were inside cleaning" **said kimihito**

"I was but Erito offered to do that for me so I decided to help you darling" **responded miia who started to hang clothes as well** "Oh wait I forgot to bring my basket of clothing I'll be back in a bit" **and with that she went on her way back inside but as she reached the door she heard kimihito scream in desperation, miia turned around to see a young girl with blue short hair and blue wings grabbing kimihito with her talons, before she could do anything the mystery girl took off with kimihito in tow after she snapped out of her shocked state she immediately went inside to go get Erito's help**

 **(Meanwhile with kimihito)**

 **Kimihito was waking up after losing consciousness during his kidnapping when he noticed that he wasn't on the ground instead he was dangling from a large tree he almost fell down but thanks to his quick reflexes kimihito managed to grab the tree branch he was on** "Geez where's Erito when you need him"

"Achoo" **Erito sneezed as he was flying towards the park kimihito was in with miia wrapped around his body which decreased his mobility and speed by a lot, it will take him awhile before he can reach kimihito**

 **Back to kimihito he was attempting to climb down the tree but then he got snatched again and got put back where he started** "Hey what the hell did you do that for! … Um who are you" **said kimihito as he turned around to see his captor (who as I mentioned before had blue hair and blue wings and oh god she's a little girl this will not end well)**

"A harpy! Papi's a harpy, is what papi is!" **Responded the girl now known as papi but kimihito was confused he only heard a bunch gibberish from her, papi noticed this and said** "Like I said papi's a harpy's… wait parpy's papi…? Papi? Paripa papi harpy… papipa harpy hapi?" **as papi tried to remember her name and species she didn't notice that kimihito fell down the tree with a loud crash** "Are you okay?" **she asked** "…You could've helped me, you know, Anyways why did you snatch me?! Where's your host family?! It's illegal for you to be alone, you know!" **exclaimed kimihito who was getting frustrated with papi** "But that's why I brought you along" **said papi** "But I'm not your host…" **muttered** **kimihito who really just wanted to go home, papi noticed an ice cream truck and naturally as a harpy she got curious so she grabbed kimihito's arm and started to walk to it but she then stopped kimihito was confused on why she did this, papi turned around to see kimihito and said something very unexpected** "Huh who're you" **papi said as she seemed to forget why she was with a total stranger 'She's a bird-brain! Three steps and she already forgot about me!"**

 **(Skipping…skipping you people know why I'm skipping this scene and then some more, unlike some people that I won't mention I don't endorse pedophilia even though papi is as old as miia which was stated in the manga and anime she still has a kid's body and I don't like it so if you want to know what happens read the manga or anime whichever one you feel like watching)**

 **As kimihito was being drowned in the fountain because of papi he heard someone shout, someone very familiar** "There you are!" **kimihito turned around to see** "Miia?! Surely you can underst-" **but he was cut off by miia's intense stare at him which almost made him piss his pants** "Y-you bird-brain! First you stole my darling, and now this… THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" **exclaimed miia in jealousy** "Wait what!" **shouted kimihito but before he could say anything else he got dragged away from the fountain he turned around to see Erito who looked really tired**

"Oh thank you Erito I thought I would have been a goner if you hadn't showed up, and why didn't you show up earlier" **asked kimihito** "Hey try to carry a heavy ass snake while flying then you'll know why I took so long" **said an angered Erito who while talking to kimihito forgot about miia and papi which at the moment were having a fight Erito noticed this and decided to break it up he dragged papi out of the water and made her put her clothes on and kimihito gave his jacket to miia who got her shirt ripped off during her skirmish with the harpy**

"Hmm you think with this kind of fight a lot of people would have noticed, so where is everyone!" **Erito exclaimed as he saw no one paying attention to what was happening between the two monster girls but he soon realized why, there was a little girl stuck on a tree and unlike kimihito she would fatally injure herself if she falls, he let his tail unwrap from his waist and started to float up to the tree leaving the mass of people under the tree in awe they have never seen anyone fly without wings before especially an extraspecies until they saw his brown fuzzy tail then they realized he was a saiyan, When miia and papi finally finished their argument they looked to the direction were the crowd was they looked up to see Erito floating towards the little girl that was stuck on the tree**

"Hey over here" **said Erito who was gesturing for the girl to get on her back which she did hesitantly, to make sure she wouldn't fall off he wrapped his tail around her waist and slowly but gracefully flew down the tree, he gently put the girl down and she immediately ran back to her mother**

"Thank you for saving my precious daughter" **said the mother as she was bowing over and over with extreme gratitude**

 **Kimihito, miia and papi where still at the fountain waiting for the saiyan to come back when they noticed a police officer arrive (With horrible timing)**

 **Kimihito told the officer that the girl had been saved by Erito who was barely coming back from the crowd of people surrounding him, he arrived just in time to hear the police officer ask** 'Where are your hosts" **miia and Erito already had kimihito as their host but not papi after a little argument between kimihito and papi about what deport means, a miracle happened and that miracle's name is called smith**

 **(Back at kimihito's house)**

 **Honestly who would've thought smith was going to give papi to kimihito if she didn't run away from her kimihito didn't at first he was freaking out mainly because of issues taking care of three extraspecies but smith didn't seem to care and with that a new member has been added to kimihito's homestay**

 **It has been a week since papi's arrival and because of the harpy kimihito has to buy even more food than ever before… but if he were to buy the amount of groceries he would need to sustain them, then he wouldn't be able to carry any of it, so because of that Erito is now the one handling grocery shopping lucky for him he gets to buy extra food for himself on his way back home**

"Geez this is boring why am I supposed to do this now, well the good thing is I won't have to worry about miia trying to choke me or in this case have to deal with the loli bird papi in the morning" **as Erito kept ranting to himself he didn't notice the loud galloping noise heading straight towards him, when he finally did notice the noise he looked to the side just for him to get kneed in the face, it would take more than whatever kneed Erito to hurt him considering his harsh training with the saiyan prince vegeta and the namekian warrior piccolo and they aren't people that hold back**

"Okay who just did that" **Erito was upside down with his somehow intact groceries when he sat up to see what ran into him he saw a centaur woman**

"It appears I have met someone 'tis certain to be fate! My name is centorea shianus! A member of the highly esteemed centaur race! Thou are the man that shall become my master!" **Exclaimed Centorea**

"Sorry but I can't do that" **responded Erito as he grabbed his groceries and started to walk away centorea was about to protest when she noticed his brown tail hanging beside him, she quickly grabbed his shoulders, Erito turned around to see her with stars in her eyes and was smiling like she had the best day in her life, Erito was confused for a second before he realized why centorea was acting the way she was, very few extraspecies know about saiyans and the ones who do are terrified of their unlimited power but some admire them like little brothers would idolize their older brothers, the centaurs idolize the saiyans like they were gods which only two were actually gods even if they are from a different universe entirely, for centaurs having a saiyan as their masters means they get the highest respect since saiyans are very stubborn and will work with no one unless someone else with the same amount of strength as they have presents themselves or you can get their respect by proving yourself worthy of their attention**

"Please I beg of thee to become my master I will serve you diligently without fail!" **Centorea exclaimed as she knelt down in front of Erito, at this point he felt bad for the centaur as she seemed really desperate and Erito wasn't the type a guy who could say no to anyone without feeling guilty he sighed and said** "Fine I'll see what I can do"

 **Centorea was trying her best not to jump out of joy** "T-thank you master I will not fail you in my duties as your servant"

 **Erito called smith via cellphone and was waiting for her to pick up** "Hmm Erito what do you need" **said smith as she was making her food** "Hey smith I got little problem here, you see a centaur ran into me while I was returning from the food market and now that she knows that I'm a saiyan she wants to become my servant what should I do"

"Oh that's easy she can be your servant if she agrees to stay in darling's household, and don't worry about him I already told him that there was going to be a new extraspecies living with him" **smith responded** "Oh okay well I guess I'll tell her then bye" **and with that Erito hung up on smith and turned around to tell centorea the news but she heard everything and agreed to the conditions**

 **Erito and centorea were about to leave when they heard a woman scream they turned around to see a man stealing the woman's purse on a motorcycle and he was heading straight towards them, Erito was ready to dodge but before he could do anything he got pulled into centorea's big watermelons (you know what I mean-insert Lenny face) centorea realized this and immediately let go of Erito who was gasping for air**

"Tch that guy has been stealing stuff around the neighborhood and I'm tired of it luckily I can hide my tail to pass off as a human, hey centorea if you really want to prove your worth help me catch the criminal!" **Exclaimed Erito in excitement centorea was gushing in the inside from pure joy but managed to recompose herself before Erito could see it**

"Yes I vow upon my sword! I shall help you master to capture that whoreson! **Responded centorea**

 **It was actually pretty easy to catch the guy hell Erito gave himself a handicap and rode on centorea to see how useful she was as a partner and he was fairly impressed at centorea's skills with the sword… even if it was fake but an incident happened which almost jeopardized their mission luckily centorea didn't get hurt and they managed to catch the criminal, after they had the time to bond with each other centorea insisted on Erito to call her Cerea**

 **(Kimihito's House)**

 **Erito and Centorea made it back home where they were greeted by kimihito, miia and papi who were getting really hungry after waiting almost all day for the food to arrive, after some quick cooking by both kimihito and Erito they were all eating their food except Erito and kimihito who already finished eating**

"Hey just so you know darling is mine if you dare try something with him you'll regret it" **said miia** "I have no interest in that man my only reason of staying here is because of my master Erito I will follow him to the ends of the earth if I have to!" **exclaimed centorea with determination** "Okay then at least I don't have to worry about you" **miia said**

"Kimihito do you think things will get worse than this" **muttered Erito** "It probably will but who knows I guess we'll have to wait to find out"

 **(Preview)**

 **Well now that centorea is introduced there are three monster girls in kimihito's household luckily for him the centaur isn't interested in him but wait… another monster girl is approaching and this one doesn't seem to be as friendly as the others if you want to find out then you'll have to find out next time in "The very sticky situation, the full moon rises!" don't miss it**

 **AN: Well that's done as you see I'll be mixing suu's introduction chapter with the full moon chapter since I'm too lazy to do separate chapters for them and I will do some minor changes too suu's chapter the mainly noticeable one is that instead of having suu wear a raincoat as her clothes I'll give her piccolo's fighting gi complete with the cape because godammit I can't stop thinking about it I swear if I could draw I would draw suu in piccolo's clothes immediately and post it on devianart, well enough talking out of me go do whatever you need to do**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own dragon ball or monster musume**

"Kamehameha" Speech

 **'Kamehameha' Inner thoughts or narration**

"Umm cerea why are you following me?" **asked Erito who was heading to the kitchen to grab some cereal** "As my master I shall follow thou wherever thou go"

"Umm you don't have to go that far I can protect myself you know" **Erito sweat dropped at how protective centorea was being**

"Nonsense it is my responsibility to protect thou no matter the cost!" **Exclaimed Centorea with pride 'Now I'm starting to regret this' thought Erito who was grabbing some milk to pour on the cereal**

"Hey Kimihito are you going to use the TV"

"No but papi will be playing video games on it, I'm sorry but you know how much she likes video games… wait why are you eating cereal miia is going to be cooking dinner for u- …oh w-well don't worry about it this time I'll help her with the cooking" **said kimihito**

"Good I don't want to go through that ever again I may be a saiyan but I don't think even we would be able to eat miia's cooking" **with that Erito quickly and efficiently ate his cereal**

"Hey I heard that!" **Exclaimed miia who was in the middle of heating some water to make soup**

'C **rap I really need to pee, oh c'mon cerea is in the way'**

"Uh cerea can you please move out of the way… cerea?" **said Erito who was confused on why she was just standing there zoning out**

 **'Master, something about him is different… no it's impossible' as centorea was thinking about why Erito was different even by saiyan standards she got interrupted by Erito who really wanted to go to the restroom**

"Oh, sorry I'll move right away" **Centorea then moved away from the door to let Erito in, Erito went in immediately as he was really struggling to hold his pee in, centorea then started to think to herself again 'Something about him makes him stand out from the other saiyans, he radiates the aura of royalty but he doesn't act like it, I heard rumors that the saiyan prince ran away from his home, could it possibly be him… no I need more evidence to figure this out'**

 **(Later that day)**

 **Currently Erito was playing videogames with papi since he had nothing else to do, centorea was busy polishing her sword while miia was reading a book to pass the time, she decided to check on the soup to see if it was ready but when she opened it…**

'GAAAUUAAAH" **Erito, Centorea and Papi turned around to see miia being drowned by a mysterious sphere of water which had a green colored antenna on top of it**

"Holy shit what is that!" **Exclaimed Erito as he subconsciously threw a ki blast at it, the slime monster managed to dodge the attack and disappeared in a crack behind the kitchen's oven unfortunately miia got caught in the cross fire and the ki blast collided in her face knocking her out unconscious**

'Crap, Erito why did you do that!" **Exclaimed kimihito who was dragging miia to a nearby couch** "I don't know I panicked! But seriously what was that?"

"That was a slime!" **responded centorea**

"What the fucks a slime"

"There are many creatures like us that thou humans and even some extraspecies are ignorant of. That slime was just one of them" **said centorea**

"Oh… I thought miia had made it with her terrible cooking…" **Erito** **responded**

"But fear not master! For I shall protect you! Trust in my sword …be it only a practice sword, I shall not allow such an inferior creature to bring you to harm!"

"Umm okay… I mean I can probably beat it without any problems but that's still fine" **said Erito with uncertainty, he then got tackled from the back by papi**

"Wha- hey get off me papi!"

"Hey, forget about that and play video games with me! I'm tired of playing by myself" **said papi**

"What did you say!" **exclaimed centorea who got in an argument with papi**

"Papi's really gotten into video games…" **said Erito as he headed toward a wash bin to get a wet towel to put on miia's forehead but…**

"Oh Shit!" **Exclaimed Erito as the slime monster came out of the wash bin and tried to jump on him luckily for him centorea intervened, but her attack had no effect on the slime monster, before Erito could attack… (Let's just say they got soaked)**

"Gh… Dammit I never want to feel that ever again… Cerea are you okay?"

"Y…yes… Somehow…! I never imagined that a slime would be this strong… Gh… my body is covered in some sticky liquid"

 **Oh my god or kami or king kai you know what let's just stick with kami for now, ok but seriously holy shit I can see through her shirt and those tits are really huge… Argh what am I thinking!'**

"Cerea I'll go take a bath! papi be careful and keep an eye out for the slime and… where is kimihito? Oh never mind he's with miia" **and with that Erito went to take a shower**

 **'Geez out of all the things that could have appeared why a slime I mean I dealt with majin buu and that other majin in universe 7… but the slime I didn't sense any ill intentions from it so maybe she or he or whatever gender it is ended up here by mistake… who knows but for now I have to keep my guard up' as Erito was thinking to himself he barely heard Centorea's voice**

"Master…" **said centorea with a hint of concern in her voice this made Erito snap out of his thinking**

"Um…are thou alright"

"…Huh what? Ah yeah, I'm all right. Trust me it will take a lot more than what that slime did to hurt me" **responded Erito**

"I…I see… then… I am coming in!"

"Huh what?" **before Erito figured out what was going on centorea walked in the bathroom almost completely naked if it wasn't for the towel she was using to cover her private areas**

"Cerea what the hell are you doing?!"

"T-tis not what thou think! I am not trying to do anything inappropriate, the slime may try to attack thee once more! I thought that perhaps it would be dangerous to leave thou alone…! I really am against this! I really am!"

"If that's the case, then you should have put some clothes on…!"

"That's..." **but before centorea could start speaking one of her hooves slipped and she fell on Erito who now has two giant boobs in his face**

"… I cannot get some of the slime off of my body, so I require your assistance…"

 **'That was it! Why didn't you tell me then?!'**

 **(At kame house)**

 **Currently at kame house roshi the old turtle hermit was doing his daily morning exercises when…**

"Hmm my old man senses are tingling... Erito you made me very proud my boy now embrace her breasts DO IT!"

 **(Back with Erito and centorea)**

 **Currently Erito was scrubbing Centorea's lower side of her body were she can't reach when all of the sudden he got a chill up his spine**

"…I apologize for bothering thou and making thou perform such a task…"

"No it's okay you tried to defend me from the slime, even if I could have dodged out of the way it's still the thought that counts" **responded Erito**

"…Wait? You can't reach here right so how do you usually wash it, do you even wash it?"

Of course I wash it! I have a brush with a long handle… but that part of me did not get very dirty so yo-U!?" **Centorea felt her rear being scrubbed by Erito who was unaware that it was one of centorea's private areas**

"Wh…! Master! Th…That's! Thou need not wash there! That is… Um… Ah… A-a very delicate spot…" **it took a few seconds for the saiyan to figure out what she meant but he got the message**

"Oh shit I-I'm sorry of course your rear end would be a delicate spot! I'll just find another place to…" **Erito said a** s **he subconsciously grabbed Centorea's breasts from behind a few seconds of awkward silence passed before Erito immediately backed away and apologized to centorea who was in too much shock to respond, but what they didn't know is that the slime was watching them**

 **Currently Erito and centorea were in the bath which was ridiculously large for a bath, Erito decided to say something to break the silence**

"I…I wonder why the slime attacked us in the first place"

"Water… it was most likely looking for water… first it was miia's stew, then it was the wash bin… It's just a guess but maybe it lives by seeking water sources"

"Hm that makes sense I guess we really need to be careful since we're in the bath right now…" **but as soon as he said those words slime started to drip from the ceiling 'ah crap baskets'**

"Tis the slime! When did it sneak in…?!" **exclaimed Centorea as she subconsciously went for her non-existent sword only to grab Erito's 'sword', it took a few seconds for centorea to realize what she really grabbed and once she did, she freaked out so much that she slipped on a bar of soap and then hit her head**

"Ce-cerea are you ok-Gh what… the… hell…" **Erito felt all of his energy leaving his body he couldn't move the reason being the saiyans have one weakness, their tails, Erito turned around to see one of the slime's tentacles being wrapped around his tail tightly and soon the tentacles held all of his lower body**

"You piece of shit grabbing my tail when I'm not looking I would call it clever but that was a coward's move" **said Erito as he struggled to set himself free but what the slime did something very unexpected she reformed herself into a human well a human body she still had the antenna on her head but she now had two tentacle hanging down seemingly representing her hair**

 **'What the fuck is going on, since when can deformed blob turn into that… geez those are some big boobs…no concentrate I need to get her off of me but I can't as long as she holds on to my tail I can't use a kiai attack…there's no choice I have to cut it o-WOAH!'**

 **As Erito was thinking to himself he didn't notice the slime girl washing him with her own body 'Wait a minute she's been doing the things me and the others have been doing especially me and cerea… those that mean she's just trying to communicate, huh maybe she isn't bad after all… Oh what the hell I'm fucking drowning now I really don't have a choice!'**

 **Erito slowly moved one of hands up and with all of his remaining strength he brought it down causing him to cut off his own tail**

 **'Dammit I'm still too weak to attack I guess I have no choice' Erito jumped into the bathtub with the slime luckily he made it out with slime off of his head**

"You… stay there… and relax" **said Erito who was still regaining his breath**

 **(Later that day)**

"You defeated the slime by making it thinner… good work master!"

"Yeah but… I had to get rid of my tail because of that"

"Hm what do you mean by getting rid of your tail Erito?" **asked kimihito**

"The slime got the drop on me and somehow knew my tail was my weakness and I was drowning in her body so with the remaining strength I had I chopped off my tail and throw myself into the water luckily it worked" **Said Erito**

"How unfortunate if I hadn't interfered maybe thou could have beaten the monster without cutting thou tail off"

"No it's okay my tail will grow back anyways" **said Erito**

"Well going back to the topic at hand we can't let that slime be naked" **said kimihito**

"Hey this slime's name is suu!" **Exclaimed papi**

"It actually sounds like a good name for her, well I guess suu it is then" **said Erito**

"But she can't wear any normal clothes because of her body that's all sticky and wet" **said Miia**

 **While everyone was busy discussing on what suu should wear they failed to notice Erito walk up to her**

"CLOTHES BEAM!" **Suu began to glow and once the glowing died down it revealed suu in piccolo's demon clothes (with cape but no turban)**

"WHAT!" **Everyone in the room exclaimed as they saw Erito literally create clothes out of thin air**

"Erito since when can you do that?!" **asked Kimihito in shock**

"It was one of the basic things I learned from my mentor piccolo" **responded Erito laughing nervously**

"Master why is suu wearing a fighting outfit?"

"Because it was the only thing I could come up with… Quick rundown doors are going to be a little difficult at first; I suggest a 45 degree angle also crowds. But I don't really deal with them, you got that suu?" **said Erito**

"Suu?" **Suu repeated her own name**

"Yep that's your name!" **Exclaimed papi happily as she began to play with suu**

"Wait a minute when I encountered her in the bath she was taller and bigger now she's small"

"It's only a guess but maybe the more water she consumes the bigger she becomes… in both aspects" **responded centorea**

"I guess you're right about that… but now what?" **Erito said to the others**

"What do you mean Erito?" **asked Kimihito**

"She isn't from around here and we don't even know how she got here in the first place if someone like smith found out we're all fucked especially you kimihito, so for now let's just try and keep her hidden and stay on guard you know how smith likes to break in in here without warning" **everyone else nodded they knew it would be hard but they would try their best… but what they didn't know was that miss smith was bringing along another extraspecies**

 **AN: I know I said in the preview that I would be mixing in the full moon chapter with suu's introduction chapter but I decided to do it once all the monster girls are introduced imagine the cluster fuck that would happen when not three but six monster girls are chasing Erito and kimihito down….. And also I kind of got lazy but other than that did you get the hint that Erito isn't just an average saiyan I mean if you actually read it and not rush through it then it would be easy since a gave a big fucking clue oh and also mero's introduction is in the next chapter and if I am in a good enough mood I might even do rachnera's introduction chapter alongside mero's but that's all I have to say I'll see you next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own dragon ball or monster musume**

"Kamehameha" Speech

 **'Kamehameha' Inner thoughts or narration**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Erito was in the forest training himself, ever since suu's attack he realized that he was becoming weak so he took it upon himself to train himself to his limits** "2,995, 2,996, 2,997, 2,998, 2,999 and…" **Before Erito could finish his one fingered pushups his phone started vibrating causing him to stop he saw the contact name and sighed**

"What do you want kimihito, I'm busy training"

"It's an emergency miia, centorea, papi and suu ran away!"

"What do you mean they ran away?!"

"Ms. Smith came by and saw suu but it was a misunderstanding she came to build a room for suu, they took it the wrong way and ran away!"

"Shit I'll go look for them in the city call me if you find them!" **and with that Erito floated up and as soon as he saw the city he flew at full speed towards it**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Erito quickly landed on a downhill road which was surprisingly empty he looked around for a bit before deciding to run off to find the currently hiding monster girls**

"…Wait couldn't I just sense where they are? Sometimes I wonder why I forget these things…" **before Erito could do anything he heard a woman scream**

"KYAAA! S-someone please save me!" **The woman was in a wheelchair speeding uncontrollably down the hill, the good thing the woman came out unscathed the bad news she crashed into Erito who worn out during his training so he actually felt that**

"Talk about soft airbags" **muttered Erito low enough so the woman couldn't hear him**

"A-are you alright?! Should I call an ambulance?!"

"N-no I'm okay I'm a saiyan after all so I don't really have to worry about it"

"W-well thank you once again for saving me my, I haven't even told you my name yet I'm mero… Wait if you are a saiyan like you say then where is your tail"

"Oh it got cut off but anyways I need to go I'm searching for some extraspecies girls..."

"Would those girls be a lamia a harpy, and a centaur? I spotted them a little while ago, to be honest"

"R-really?!"

"If it pleases you I could lead you to them"

"YES please who knows what they're doing right now! Oh and by the way my name is Erito"

 **'Why do I feel like there's an easier way to find them?'**

 **(A little bit later)**

"Oh thank god we're finally he- oh what the hell!"

 **What Erito saw scared him a little but he was mostly pissed because suu basically raped all three monster girls, suu looked towards the two and was about to do the same but Erito got in front of mero (which made her visibly blush) and powered up making his ki spike up and radiate itself around him making it look like a white spiky aura was surrounding him which made suu stop just enough for him to take out a plastic bag and put suu inside and by coincidence kimihito arrived when he barely captured suu**

"So what did I miss?"

"Not much really I'll explain on the way back home"

 **(At kimihito's house)**

 **It was one hell of a day for kimihito and the others especially miia, centorea and papi since you know getting molested by a slime was bad enough now they figured out there attempts to run away were for nothing so yeah... Currently smith was giving a huge stack of paperwork that kimihito had to fill, miia and centorea were being depressive in one of the corners of the new waterproof room and papi was congratulating suu on getting a room for herself**

"Thank you Ms. Smith! For building a room for suu!" **papi happily exclaimed smith simply pushed her sunglasses up**

"Listen up everyone…. I have a lot of different jobs. Looking for homestays, working as the extraspecies ministry's gun…er, as security and surveillance, putting new experiments into practice… but I never get a raise for it. So I'm not gonna deal with this! Illegal entry? New species? Not my job! That's why I won't define "slime" as an extraspecies it's your problem not mine!"

"Wow humans can be really pathetic at times" **Thought Erito out loud**

"Hey not all humans are like Ms. Smith"

"If you say so"

"…Wait if suu isn't legally supposed to be here why make her a room?"

"I didn't build a room for suu"

"Huh"

"Excuse me, hello everyone" **said mero as she came into the room**

 **'Oh hey its mero what is she doing here'**

"Please don't go wandering off on your own! We looked all over for you! **Said smith**

"I'm terribly sorry! I simply had to see what this town had to offer… and then by chance the saiyan over there saved me… I felt the hand of fate guiding me!

"Homestay?! I'm your homestay?! Why me?!

"Alright go and introduce yourself to Erito and Mr. Darling here"

"I am a mermaid by the name Meroune Lorelei and I will be staying here as your guest from now on! I hope we get along well, sir! **(The sir part being directed to Erito which made centorea a little bit wary of the mermaid and miia relived that she wasn't going after kimihito and papi and suu were oblivious to the subtle meaning)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **'Hm I'm pretty sure the new store is here, what's the name again libido was it I'm pretty sure that's the name? Wait what's with all the cops surrounding the place! There's six orcs? With four people in there, geez and with the extraspecies law there's bound to be loopholes and that's one of them, they can't even touch the orcs without getting into trouble… oh hey an alley' Erito quickly ran into the alley were no one would be able to see him, almost no one as there was a certain mooneye two kilometers away from the store who was waiting for the signal to shoot but she then saw Erito go super saiyan she immediately reported to her other partners**

 **Erito used instant transmission and teleported inside the store although he had a rough landing since he hasn't had time to master the technique, the pigs locked on to his scent rather quickly too bad for them that isn't going to help them against a super saiyan (if you want to know how his super saiyan hair looks like imagine goku's hair when he first when super saiyan**

 **(Insert dragon ball kai 2014 ost-Theme of super saiyan)**

"Hey pigs if you're looking for a fight then why not fight with a saiyan!" **said Erito as he let his tail hang out behind (I should have mentioned his tail grew back) making all the orcs scared but one of them quickly calmed down**

"Gh what're you doing he might be a saiyan but he can't take all of us at once fill him with led!" **exclaimed the apparent leader of the orcs the other orcs immediately started shooting at the super saiyan but he stood there with smug smirk and grabbed all of the bullets in midair he then put his hands forward and dropping all the crushed bullets making all the pigs terrified, Erito quickly punched one of the orcs in the stomach knocking him out instantly he then swept two other orc's legs and punched them into the ground before they could land he then charged at the remaining three orcs two of which were protecting their leader but it was useless as Erito simply used the after image technique and punched both of them in the back of their heads resulting in them crashing into a nearby wall all that was left was the orc leader who had a girl as a hostage**

"Do-don't come any closer! Don't you see I have a hostage?! If you come any closer, I'll wring her little neck!"

"You're an idiot aren't you" **said Erito in a cocky tone**

'What do you mean?!"

"Why would there be a cute girl in a doushinji shop for men"

'What do you me-"before **the orc leader could finish his sentence he got kicked in the nose by the girl except she wasn't just an ordinary girl as her clothes began to turn into long gray hair which conveniently blocked all of her private areas from being exposed, her skin went from pale white into dark brown her pupils had an amber color and her sclera instead of being white were black instead**

 **(Track end)**

"You thought I was a girl who looked just like sweetie witch mako-chan? Too bad! It's just me doppel"

 **'Ha jojo reference'** **thought** **Erito**

 **At that moment three other girls wearing uniforms that had "MON" printed behind their vests came out one being covered in holes and blood the other one having a giant sniper rifle in her arms while the third one was happily eating chips, and apparently smith was their leader, Erito saw them before but he only found out their names and that was it**

"So Erito care to explain the sudden change you made to yourself" **said smith**

 **'Shit how does smith know about super saiyans'**

"If you're wondering how I knew Manalo saw you transform"

"Dammit!" **exclaimed Erito all of his life he tried to keep the super saiyan transformation a secret but now they found out just like that**

"Please smith I need you to keep it a secret I can't risk the consequences of me showing off my powers"

"Hmm alright but under one condition

"And that is?"

"You make us some delicious food and we'll pretend this never happened"

"Deal!"

Geez smith for someone that fights crime you sure do love to blackmail other people" **said zombina who was busy trying to get the bullets in her body out**

 **'I hate this but it was my own fault for not being careful, let's just get this over with' with that said and done Erito went back home with the mon team and cooked for them, when the others asked why he was cooking for them he simply said that he lost a bet to them 'I jinxed myself didn't I' (if you don't get it Erito references about things getting worse in the future at the end of chapter 2 in my story)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Nothing really happened after the store incident other than kimihito getting sick, suu learned how to talk and some ugly bastard tried to scam everyone into doing some weird shit but Erito beat him to a bloody paste before he could make his escape and also did I mention how much of a tragedy freak mero is seriously she always has some weird fantasies about Erito sacrificing his life for her or some shit like that *ahem* as I was saying nothing interesting really happened…. Well today is gonna be interesting especially for Erito**

 **He was currently getting the groceries from the usual supermarket usually he would go in the afternoon but his busy training sessions have taken almost the whole day so he's going at night (in this universe saiyans can control their great ape transformations even if the full moon is up)**

"Hm I rarely get time to just enjoy walking I always fly home so I can go watch TV but this… this is nice" **said Erito as he was slowly walking towards his house with so much groceries he had to use his tail as an extra arm just to carry some of the bags of groceries he bought but this calmness and peace didn't last long**

"….There's someone in that rooftop and it's not a human" **Erito tensed up at the presence he wasn't worried about getting hurt he was more worried about his tail he barely started to train it so it wouldn't be a weakness but he barely started so it was still his weakness, he didn't know if he should move or just stay in place but it was too late as he felt something wrap around his tail he felt all of his strength fade away before he blacked out he only saw a pair of spider legs in front him**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gh….Where am I….I remember leaving the supermarket and going home..." **thought Erito out loud in confusion**

"My you're awake? So it is true a saiyans tail is its weakness, pleased to meet you… my name is rachnera arachnera I assume this is the first time you've seen an Arachne? Fufu… are you scared?"

"No not really I've fought with one of your kind before they are tough to beat though since they use their webs a lot and they always like to hide in the shadows and stuff like that"

"…Well you're trying to act casual…So how long does the tough guy act last?" **and with that rachnera cut the thread Erito was hanging from**

"Ow…wait what do you mean exactly by that?" **Asked Erito only to see rachnera bring up her index finger (or claw whatever you want to call it but I'm calling it a finger) that had a thin thread wrapped around it**

"Well you see I know you can break out of my webs and run away so I took a precautionary measure, this string is attached to your tail, simple really you try to run away and I'll just pull it as hard as I can" **said rachnera with a devilish grin Erito's face of confusion quickly turned into one of pure fear**

"NOOOOOOOO I CAN"T DEAL WITH THIS!" **Erito started to quickly run away (or in this case crawl away) only to be stopped by rachnera who pulled the string which made it impossible for him to move because of the loss of strength**

"Now what am I going to do with you… you're already making quite a ruckus"

 **'Who would've thought a saiyan one of the most powerful monster races being held captive by Arachne, I wonder how much he'll really last' thought rachnera while licking her lips but then one of the old garage doors in the warehouse rachnera and Erito were in was beginning to open, she quickly grabbed Erito and made it to the roof of the warehouse and stayed there while Erito had two big voluptuous boobs in his face**

"Hello is somebody here…Somebody called in and said they heard something in this old warehouse but nobody's here it's really dark and scary here I really want to go home" **said the bicycle cop (as the fans call him apparently)**

 **After a few minutes of searching bicycle cop left thinking it was just a false alarm… oh how wrong he was**

"I just want to go home" **said Erito who was getting really tired but rachnera had other plans for him as she unexpectedly pushed him off making him fall until he was left suspended in the air**

"Listen up right now you're suspended by this thread in your mouth so I wouldn't go of that thread you are up really high, you know"

"Hy...hy ahre hou hoing his?!"

"This is your punishment…for being naughty!" **said rachnera as she took of her shirt (vest or whatever she wears but I do know it only covers the upper half of her boobs) and pressed her bare boobs into Erito's back which made him freak out**

 **'Fuck it I don't care how hard she pulls on my tail I will break out of this lust filled hell, hopefully smith comes in to save the day like she usually does' and with that Erito broke the thread on his mouth with his teeth and started to freefall into the ground he also cut the thread that was tied around his legs and tail Erito barely managed to land safely on the ground he quickly wrapped his tail around his torso tightly so rachnera wouldn't be able to exploit it again and as if it was on cue a bunch of lights came out from outside the old warehouse**

"It's over now the cop probably reported it to the higher authorities… so what are you gonna do now rachnera… wait shit I forgot I'm the one who beat him to the ground and smith can blackmail me into not fighting I'm in some deep shit right now!" **Exclaimed Erito unaware that rachnera was calling him**

"Hey listen up!" **Exclaimed rachnera as she grabbed Erito's head**

"…don't you think that they're talking… about me?"

"Huh why would I" **said Erito who then proceeded to take a deep breath**

"Alright… I'll turn myself in you hide here rachnera….Stay quiet and run away when you can! Good luck and Godspeed! **Said Erito as he gave her a thumbs up**

"Pff! Ahahahahahaha! "Godspeed" pffhahahaha! Th-that's so cool!"

"Wh?! Why are you laughing at me?!" **Exclaimed Erito but rachnera kept on laughing making everyone outside confused**

"You know…" **rachnera wrapped her arm around Erito**

"I've started to like you quite a bit!" **This made Erito blush out of embarrassment**

 **(A little bit later)**

"I'm terribly sorry for the commotion as a coordinator of the extraspecies exchange program, please allow me to apologize, for both your host family's rejection of you and the care you received afterwards… or lack of thereof…"

"I'm not really looking for an apology from you. It's true that I tied up that old man and I did take this guy with me, well it's nice that you are willing to overlook that… but I think we have a liiiiiiitle bit of a trust issue here after all don't you think that this was all caused by that initial awkward situation?"

"Trust… you say?"

"Yes, for example I've got nowhere to go right now, right? And the only place I can feasibly go is a place already remodeled specifically for extraspecies in mind because of that, I have to stay in a place where there are many extraspecies girls staying above all I need a host family that harbors no ill feelings towards Arachne"

"I see then is that how it is? A remodeled place that would accept an exchange student that really narrows it down doesn't it… there's one place in mind"

 **'I really jinxed myself didn't I?'**

 **(In kimihito's house)**

 **Everyone was in the living room doing their own things when centorea and mero thought one thing at the same time 'I just got the feeling another rival is about to pop up….'**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Preview)**

 **Now rachnera is going after Erito but that doesn't mean she won't have competition as centorea won't let anything happen between them no matter the cost and there's also a problem with the monster girls health find out how they resolve these two problems next chapter "Centaur Vs Arachne, Taking care of two trouble makers" don't miss it**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own dragon ball or monster musume**

"Kamehameha" Speech

 **'Kamehameha' Inner thoughts or narration**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep*** "Mn… GH… where's that damn alarm clock… " **Said Erito groggily as he started to wave his arm around trying to deactivate the alarm clock**

 **'Hm when did the alarm clock become so squishy' thought Erito as he looked up to see his hand not grabbing the alarm clock but instead he was grabbing one of centorea's breasts**

"Good morning master" **said centorea who looked unfazed by being grabbed in her boobs but she did have a noticeable blush on her face**

"Holy fuck!" **Exclaimed Erito as he flailed back into a wall away from centorea**

"Tis almost time for breakfast, so please do come downstairs…" **and with that said she left downstairs where the others were**

"Wh?! What the hell?! Why was she even here it's not like her to come into my room without me knowing especially in the morning I wonder why though?"

 **(Later)**

"…And so I've come here to live here with all of you, I'm rachnera arachnera nice to meet you!" **said rachnera with a small smile on her face**

"Nice to meet you too!" **Exclaimed papi happily**

"It's a pleasure" **said mero**

 **One thing that rachnera learned while she moved in is that miia is very defensive when it comes to kimihito so she took advantage of that**

"I ran into some trouble and had nowhere to go, so Ms. Smith introduced me to this place isn't that right… Honey"

"Honey?! Hold on don't you think you're being a little too friendly with my darling"

Oh? Well then maybe I should start calling him darling too?"

"RACHNERA!" **Miia tried to attack rachnera but she ultimately failed as rachnera quickly tied her up with her threads**

"Relax would you I'm not going after someone that weak and pathetic anyways"

"Hey I'm right here you know?!" **Exclaimed kimihito**

"Hey at least you don't have the rapist going after you so consider yourself lucky" **muttered Erito which relived kimihito a little bit**

 **Meanwhile miia was still tied up expecting some of the girls to help her but… papi and suu were playing on a hammock that rachnera made with her threads, mero didn't seem to mind her at all but for some reason she confused rachnera for a crab, centorea was calmly drinking some of Erito's tea**

"Just so you know I have no objection to rachnera joining us here, I didn't feel anything wrong when meroune joined us either, and anyways, I don't have the nerve to try and meddle in those sort of things"

 **'Well, I guess is time for a bathroom brake' Erito was about to leave when he felt centorea behind him, he then started to move towards the bathroom only for centorea to walk close to him, close enough for him to get squished into the wall by her**

"Um… Cerea it's hard to move with you literally putting me up against the wall!"

"P-please excuse my insolence! Please ride me! Go ahead!" **said centorea as she gestured toward her back**

"I'm not going to ride you! What the hell is going on you're being awfully forward and you've also been following me around a lot"

"What are you saying?! You are my master! It is my duty to follow you about, is it not?! So please, allow me to be by your side!" **Exclaimed Centorea**

"But I'm going to the bathroom"

"P-pardon my ignorance!" **said a very flustered Centorea**

 **Erito quickly got in the bathroom so he wouldn't have any more complications 'damn why the hell is she like this it's starting to get really annoying…'**

 **(With miia and centorea)**

"…Are you really okay with this?" **asked miia**

"Certainly!"

"But I really don't like her"

"And why is that?"

"Ms. Smith said that the big fuss yesterday was "nothing" but I'm sure she's lying! She's got to be that runaway Arachne, right?!

"If thou take offense to runaways, thou must realize that papi is a habitual runaway"

"Well yeah, but…But she's definitely plotting something evil! And she looks dangerous to boot!'

"MIIA! One should never judge a book by its cover, no matter who it may be 'tis an embarrassing thing to do! We extraspecies women should know that!"

"Well… yeah I know…" **a few seconds of silence until…**

"HEEEENOFOcoOBCIBUOIBOSCVcLNDNX?!" **A muffled scream for help came from inside the bathroom in rough translation it means** "HELP! HELP! I'M GOING TO BE RAPED! I'M TOO YOUNG TO LOOSE MY VIRGINITY!"

"MASTER?!" **Exclaimed centorea who kicked the door open with great force, when the smoke cleared up she saw Erito tied up on the toilet bdsm style with rachnera on top of him ready to rape him**

"*Ahem* sorry, sorry! Honey here just came into the bathroom so suddenly! I was surprised, so I accidentally tied him up…"

"THAT"S BULLSHIT! Look I don't like the guy but I know for a fact you were waiting for Erito to come in so you could…" **Miia was interrupted by centorea extending her arm towards her signaling her to stop talking**

"Understood. Please be careful so this doesn't happen again"

"What?!"

"I know, I know! Wow this door is tiny!" **said rachnera as she left the door**

"Centorea! You know she did it on purpose, so why did you say that…?!"

"We don't have any proof. Making assumptions is the same foolishness as judging someone by their outward appearance" **said centorea as she started to untie Erito from rachnera's threads**

"…If you're not making any assumptions, then why are you so close to him?"

"Wh-what a foolish thing to suggest…I'm always this close to him"

"Holy shit I thought I was actually gonna lose my virginity…" **muttered Erito as he started to catch his breath**

 **(Later that day)**

 **'Why did I have to be kidnapped by rachnee, it wouldn't be a problem except she knows my fucking weakness now I have to stay on high alert whenever I'm around her… I guess I should finish up cleaning so I can get something to eat' thought Erito who was currently cleaning the living room… but he wasn't aware that a certain Arachne was waiting for him to fall into her trap…**

"Okay just a liiitle bit more aaannnd… Oh shit!" **Erito tripped on one of rachnera's threads, he was heading straight for rachnera who decided to show up out of nowhere, but he simply put his arms in front of him stopping him from hitting the floor he then jumped and did a front flip landing perfectly like nothing happened…ls what would've happened if centorea didn't kick rachnera in the back of the head and immediately pulled Erito into her chest**

"…Are you alright master?"

"Y-yes"

 **(Later)**

 **'The hell was that all about… godammit I dealt with people like freeza, cell, buu, demigra, motherfucking beerus the god of destruction!, I trained my body to my absolute limit, I even unlocked my full potential with the old kai before I decided to retire…but this, this is ridiculous I can't even handle one girl, the only one that I can actually be around with is suu and the only trouble she gets into is eating the clothes I make for her… and rape the other girls *Cough* *Cough* but she's the least annoying one to be around with, the second one would be mero but she goes all types of weird if you even whisper the word tragedy near her …'**

"…Hey honey could you add this to the wash? It got so dirty yesterday…!" **Erito turned around to see rachnera with her crop top off (I'm assuming that's what her top clothes are)**

 ***Internal screaming from Erito***

"Then wear this" **said Centorea as she quickly and efficiently put her large buttoned shirt on Rachnera**

"Master please turn away! I'll go get changed!" **Said Centorea as she sprinted out of the room while covering her bosoms**

 ***Even more internal screaming for Erito***

 **(Night time)**

 **'*Sigh* Today must be the most tiring day ever and that's saying something considering how long I can fight… Cerea was literally all over me and rachnee was trying to molest me… Hm I wonder what trunks and chronoa are doing last I've heard they were building a new city called conton city after demigra basically destroyed toki-toki city…Well whatever, right now I just want to sleep..' thought Erito as he jumped on his bed but stopped himself as he floated in the air looking at his bed that was now covered in webs**

"Rachnera I know you're above me, would you care to explain why there's a bunch of your webs in my bed!" **Erito said out loud** **in frustration as he turned to the ceiling seeing the Arachne above him but he received no answer as rachnera simply pounced on him blocking his door with her webs**

"What are you doing?!" **Exclaimed Erito**

"I wouldn't move if I were you" **said Rachnera as she gently grabbed his tail**

"Ha that won't work I've been training my tail to not be a weakness anymore!" **Said Erito with lots of bravado but in reality it was a bluff it was true that he has been training his tail but the only thing he learned how to do was control his great ape transformation whenever the full moon came up he achieved this by briefly looking at the moon and when his saiyan urges were about to burst he quickly blindfolded himself suppressing the urge to transform he did this repeatedly until he could freely look at the full mon without transforming… but that's it, no matter what he does, his tail would always be his weakness...**

"Oh is that so? Well then let's test it out shall we?"

 **'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit she called my bluff!' thought Erito who was panicking on the inside… but before rachnera could pull his tail Centorea came to the rescue by slashing the door into tiny pieces and grabbing him by the back of his shirt**

"WOAH! ***Thud*** H-hey cerea where the hell are we going!"

"Anywhere but there! Thou cannot stay with her! If she is to sink her teeth into you master, then we should… **'Keep going on like this…!' insert Centorea's delusional life she think she would have as a wife**

...

…

…

"…All these stares"

"What about them?" **Asked Erito who was genuinely confused unlike universe seven where the legendary hero son goku lives there have been anthropomorphic animals living alongside humans for several decades I mean for kami's sake the king of the world Is a blue Cairn Terrier and because of that universe seven's earth is pretty damn progressive more than Erito's universe will ever be, and his time in the time patrol being "the hero of time" forbade him from ever visiting his universe so he had no idea what was going on in his universe, but he did have fun with the other time patrollers like the majin, the namekians, the arcosians, his fellow saiyans, and even humans, another thing that annoyed him was that the humans were pathetically weak except for the ones in the time patrol he will have to fix that in the future (but we'll get to that in a future chapter)**

"…The curious stares all extraspecies people find pointed at them… Most of them are innocent. But there are also stares of those who consider us to be different creatures… Those pointed stares… Pierce right through you…!"

 **'I don't think that's what they're thinking when they're staring at you!"**

'Those stares are the kinds of things us extraspecies people have to live with every day except for your race the namekians and the arcosians… And yet… And yet I judged Rachnera by her appearance…"

"Wow, wow don't you think you're taking this a little too far, I mean you were actually right about rachnee"

"No matter the good it brought, I cannot forgive myself for directing such a piercing gaze upon her...! I came as a representative of the proud and respected centaur race… And yet I failed to represent them"

 **'Oh Kami at least she isn't as prideful as vegeta' Erito thought as centorea finally stopped galloping through the streets 'finally she stopped… phew and nothing else went wrong' something's gonna go wrong in 3..2..1..**

"Well lookee here! Daaaaamn those are some fine titties! Is this one of them centaurs? But your bottom half's a horse fuck, that's disgusting as hell!" **Said the prick from chapter 1 and since no one cares about his name you can just call him whatever stupid name you can think of**

"This assholes again and he brought friends this time…" **Erito mumbled to himself**

"She's more like a cow with those knockers!" **Said generic thug #1**

"Hey, why don't you let us tie those titties down?" **Said generic thug #2 who was laughing like a hyena, a very stupid hyena**

 **'And I keep getting reminded of humanities failures'**

"Look you wannabe thug's if you don't fuck off I'll personally make sure that all of you get crippled for life!" **Erito released some of his killing intent but the thugs didn't back down even if some of them were already pissing their pants, the thugs grabbed pipes and decide to just attack both Centorea and Erito, of course Erito was ready to humiliate them but before they could reach him the leader of the idiots got tied up by you guessed it… rachnera**

"Hey mind if I join you guys?" **Said rachnera with the voice of a crazy person this of course made every one of the thugs run away in horror while shouting things like** "It's a monster!" "It's going to kill us!" **and all that jazz**

"H-hey don't come any closer! Do you know what'll happen to you if you put one finger on me?! **" said the leader of the idiots**

"Do I look like the type that gives a fuck!?" **Exclaimed Rachnera as she basically jump scared the guy resulting in him getting knocked the fuck out**

"Hmph well that takes care of him… jeez what're you doing? Were you really gonna let them attack you like that?"

"N-no, but the extraspecies laws say…"

It's fine as long as nobody finds out. And there's no way these guys would tell on you. Besides they're the ones who picked the fight"

"*Cough*a-anyways, allow me to thank you rachnera. Thanks to thee my master and I…" **Centorea got cut off before she could finish by rachnera**

"I mean… I'm the only one who's allowed to take my honey hostage" **said Rachnera as she quickly tied up Erito bdsm style**

"Well why don't we find a place to stay for the night, honey?" **This immediately go her a kick behind her head**

"Hey! That was not funny" **said rachnera who started to massage her bruise**

"I…I am grateful for thy actions and I apologize for being judgmental, but… I hate you! Don't touch my master! Master belongs to me! He is not your plaything!"

 **'Well that came out of nowhere' thought Erito who was getting smothered by centorea's big boobs**

 **(Insert Rachnera's laugh)**

"So you finally said what you really feel! You're way too serious you know" **said rachnera who struggled to not laugh even harder**

"…Huh?" **was the word that came out of centorea's mouth**

"I really hate it when people put on a mask to keep up appearances. You kept saying you had nothing against me even though you it was very obvious you hated me… With my body it'd be easy for me to take a human out so of course you would be wary of me how is that "judgmental"? You're free to like or hate whoever you want. You don't like me? Well isn't that normal? Don't be a hypocrite and pretend to be my friend, if you hate me then hate me"

 **(Silence)**

"Alright let's go home. I've spun so much thread, I'm getting hungry"

"Then I'll see what I can make when we get home"

 **'Goodness… I couldn't think of anything to say back to her, it is true that I do not like her, but… Heh perhaps I can rely on her' with this all said and done centorea joined rachnera and Erito as they started to walk back home**

"But Rachnera… How can I repay you? I simply must" **Well, centorea screwed herself over**

Hm? Well… I've got an idea…"

 **(Later at kimihito's house)**

"Rachnee, what're you doing?!" **Exclaimed Kimihito as he saw Rachnera tie up centorea in a very *ahem* "compromising" position**

"I really, really wanted to try tying you up, centorea!"

 **'Endure it I have no one but myself to blame. This is the punishment that shall correct the wrongs of my heart… And yet…'**

Alright, next, let's try tying your arms behind your back!"

 **'I really do hate her…!'**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Ah finally I'm done with this chapter (kind of I mean I was gonna put two chapters in one like I always do but the procrastination got to me so I was like fuck it and decided to write one chapter instead, btw I'm going to focus more on this fanfic since this is the most positively reviewed fanfic that surprisingly doesn't have hate in it like the other one that I recently made which is a cross over between dragon ball and Highschool DxD, actually I'm bored enough as it is heck I might even create a new crossover dragon ball and miss kobayashi's dragon maid what do you guys think, if you think I should do it then tell me some ideas who knows I might actually use them) A-anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter (Half a chapter) and stay tuned for the next chapter of everyday life with a saiyan and monster girls presented by he-tap! (Sorry I couldn't help it)... Oh and i'm still waiting for someone to draw suu in piccolo's clothes seriously man there's a lot of talented artists out there if you have deviant art and you're reading this right now f***ing make a drawing right now and PM me when it's done**


End file.
